Heartbreak Warfare
by WriterGurl08
Summary: After Year of the Animal, Jacob's imprinted on a dodgy imprintee of another kind named Josslynn Bale. But with all the drama on the reservation, the change in Josslynn and the brewing war will they even get a chance to date? Please read nice fanfic.
1. Say Something

**Thanx for the reviews b/c it made me want to upload. This is the sequel to Year of the Animal and you should probably read that before this.**

**P.S. Sorry I had to delete this because the document was acting weird. I do not own anything, SM does. I only own the characters and storylines I created; No Copyright infringement intended.**

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**(Jacob's Eclipse)**

**Say Something**

It seemed like an everyday occurrence that I somewhat tolerate: Billy would come to me with a letter like a kid bind to too many people and I would put up a fuss. Then I would eventually write back to Bella and tell her nothing had changed over the course of a month. Well some _things_ had changed.

~*~*

As she tugged on Edward he continued to stare at me like I would suddenly charge at Bella. _Idiot. _A bitter scowl on my face, I didn't even notice the sprinkles of rain that dried as soon at it hit my skin but my damp head of hair as I turned towards the end of the forest. My feet continued to lead me away until it dawned on me where I was going. My bare feet against the cool cobble that led to the door, my knuckle didn't even get a chance to graze the door before it opened.

"Ah Jake," she whispered before grabbing my arm and leading me in. Her grip was firm, tighter than that of anyone I knew. But I couldn't muster the energy to look up any further than my feet. _She had really chosen him. _

The sudden gust of wind welcoming itself into her bedroom, my body stiffened, my senses wanted to lunge but my mind felt differently.

"Joss?" I asked as my head shot up, my face a look of confusion.

"Jake I…," she mumbled. "I didn't choose this."

But none of that seemed to matter, what she'd become or what my feelings were. It was like staring into the sun after being in the dark for most of your life. Like a blind man that saw the sun for the first time. It was the first time ever I saw her face. Or at least it was like I'd never seen her before.

"Oh no," she whispered. "It's not me."

"I'm not sorry it's you…Just give it a chance. I can't control this."

"Jake…I think you should go."

*~*~

Being 0-2 wasn't exactly something to proud of and being out of two female friends I grew up with made it hurt even more.

~*~*~

_Bella,_

_I don't know why you're making Charlie carry notes to Billy like we're in second grade – if I wanted to talk to you I would answer the_

_You made the choice here, okay? You can't have it both ways when_

_What part of 'mortal enemies' is too complicated for you to_

_Look, I know I'm being a jerk, but there's just no way around_

_We can't be friends when you're spending all your time with a bunch of_

_It just makes it worse when I think about you, so don't write anymore_

_Yeah, I'm sorry but we can't go back to they we use to be. I have to move on, things haven't changed. Sorry._

_Jacob_

_*~*~*_

"Hey dad you can give this to Charlie to give to Bella," I said lifting the paper above my head as my eyes stayed glued to the television.

"Alright, do you think this is the last one?" asked Billy.

"Definitely not," I replied.

"Great. Wait have you finished your homework?"

"Yup," I replied as a commercial Joss and I enjoyed came on. It was a Halloween commercial where the two kids came back to the same door. The woman of the house asked if they'd already came to the house and the girl lied but the boy told the truth only to be scolded by the young girl. So he backpedaled and said no to please her, making the woman who gave them the candy previously laugh. She eventually caved and gave them candy, again. The boy reminded me of myself, I too was a lot smaller than Joss when were 5 years old. _Joss…I wonder what she's doing?_

"Oh before I forget, Sam wants to speak to you," said Billy.

"Why?"

"Heck if I know. Maybe it'll help you get your mind off of the gals in your life."

"I doubt it."

"Oh goodness Jake, go see the man."

Knocking impatiently at the door Emily flung it open, smiling her smile that would brighten your day.

"Hey Em, Sam wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes he's in the kitchen," she replied, sauntering happily in that direction. Sam flipping over a cookie in a white apron wrapped around his waist turned, nodding his head in my direction.

"Jacob, want a cookie?" he asked.

"Um, what-"

"Oatmeal raisin, the soft kind," he answered.

"That's Joss's favorite," I whispered.

"Joss…sounds familiar," asked Sam.

"You've met a couple of times."

"I knew it," said Sam as he slid his hands down his apron.

"What?"

"You imprinted. Is that why you haven't phased lately?"

"…Yeah, I just…I don't know."

"Sick, huh?"

"She doesn't want to be bothered."

"Last time you saw her. Run with us tonight, stop by."  
"I don't know."

"Jake you're all mopey without her and I know the feeling. It hurts."

"…Tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight," answered Sam.

"So is that why you called me here?"

"Yup," answered Sam, taking a bite out of the cookie.  
"Alright now give me some cookies."

**Joss's POV**

_I wonder what he's doing? …If he was shirtless for the reason I think? Why did he smell so weird though? WHY ARE YOU LAYING ACROSS YOUR BED THINKING ABOUT HIM?_

"Mom!" I called downstairs, knowing I didn't have to yell. But all that fell was silence. "Oh yeah, she left. Like she or my father had to work, all the money their sitting on."

The last couple of weeks had been one of revelations. My parents weren't who they said they were. They had been lying to me since I was born. They weren't even…And now I'm not…Why would Jake have these feelings for me? I'm a monster.

**Bella's POV**

As the dust settled, Edward departed only to return when Charlie passed out. But I acted sad, though I truly was and escaped upstairs to my room. Lately I found myself staring out my window across to the forest, were my friend was heartbroken. The way he looked at me that evening like he was…disgusted and hurt. He was. And I knew that. But as much as I thought about starting a life with Jake the more I thought about Edward. It wasn't enough just being with Jake and I didn't know why.

My reverie was disturbed when the trees began shaking from side to side from across the road from my house. A russet paw poked from the trees, a shiny, black nose followed by a full face of russet hair and small, shapely dark brown eyes. The fur looked so soft and full with light accents of brown running down the chest and along the nose. But as I perked up to catch the wolf's eye, Jake didn't even glance in my direction. His intent stare was in the direction of the Bale residence, more so on Josslynn McQueen Bale's window and as I squirmed to see if Joss saw the wolf, Jake let out a painful, emotionally wrought howl. My window faced forward so I couldn't see Josslynn's window that emerged forward like the side of an octagon. But as soon as I spun around to see Jake he had vanished, leaving the trees swaying.

**Joss's POV**

"When did wolves get this close to Forks?" I asked aloud. The thud, thud, thudding of knocking at the front door intruding on my thought; flying down the steps I hurriedly flung it open.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" I asked with an oatmeal cookie half-wrapped in a napkin.

"I thought you were hurt or something."

"Why?"

"I don't, I don't know…"

"The wolf scared you didn't it?"

"Yup you got me, the wolf."

"Okay then where's Charlie?"

"He wanted me to check up on you."

"Well I'm fine, really."

"Okay, see you tomorrow."

"Mmm," I replied. I hadn't really been on the best of terms with Bella lately. After seeing Jake heartbroken and absolutely broken down, I couldn't fight the smidge of anger that grew in me when I saw Bella sometimes, complaining to me about how Jake didn't talk to her anymore.

_Am I any better? _

"Bella I have to go," I said as Bella continued to stand there.

"I understand," she replied, attempting to fight the disappointed look that crossed her face. But I felt it more than she knew, it was overwhelming to the point I wanted to isolate myself. As she quietly disappeared into her house, I stuffed my keys into my pocket, downed the cookie and shot off into the forest.

The wind blowing in my hair, my heart pumping vastly in my chest, the overpowering scent hooked my nostrils and it wouldn't let go. My mind had no time to process it because my body was heading full speed in the direction of the scent. In a flash, I lunged on the deer, my long fanglike teeth penetrating the soft flesh under the fur on the deer's neck.

It was like a high as I continued to drain what was left of the deer. It was sad really having to live like this, I tried to starve myself when I was first transitioning but my mother pled with me to reconsider. And I did. Only because I saw myself in the mirror my skin slowly starting to sag off of my bones like I hadn't eaten human food at all. Though I can eat both, I can truly survive on animals or humans (if I were to stoop to that level). As the thick liquid began to slow, I began to come out of my trance knowing I would have to feed elsewhere if I wanted to go back to school. But as the trance began to ease the hair on the back off my neck began to rise and I knew that feeling…It was eerie like having your bedroom blinds open and feeling eyes on you like you weren't alone. Hurriedly I spun around to find a large, nosey wolf eyeing me curiously. Without much thought I crouched, bearing my teeth and hissing hoping to scare the thing but the russet wolf did nothing, not even flinch. It stood there eyeing me with what was a curious stare was now…understanding.

"What do you want?" I asked before the wolf began to slowly walk away from me, his dark eyes following me.

_…dark eyes… _

"No," I whispered just as the wolf disappeared into the forest. "Wait!" I yelled running after it. I halted just as it began to shake behind a tree and some bushes. "What the he…"

The russet wolf bowed just as a nude figure rose, its top half becoming visible. "Jake!"

"Hey," he replied. "Can you…give me a minute?"

"Yeah, yeah sure," I replied, getting the hint as I turned my back to him. The sudden quiet of once shuffling leaves (as Jake dressed) made me spin around to see Jake inches from my face. "Wow your…close."

"Sorry I was going to tap you on the shoulder but then I realized you probably heard me coming."

"Something like that," I mumbled as Jake's emotions began fall over me. "You're a wolf, really?"

"Yeah and you're a blood-"

"Hey! I'm half on my dad's side."

"How?" asked Jake.

"Well somehow my mom managed to get pregnant by my dad – Yeah I know miracle – But it happened and I grew quickly so my mom couldn't go into public while she was pregnant. So once I was born they thought they would have to raise me in secret but I continued to grow at a normal rate so my parents talked to a friend who was also their doctor, whom I find out now is Carlisle. He said I showed no signs of being a vampire and he doubted I would become one…seventeen years later well look at me the late bloomer. What's your story?"

"My grandfather Ephraim Black was the last chief of the Quileute tribe and was the first to phase in my family and though its genetic, Billy never phased and he never told me I would phase. So all the stories they use to tell which I thought were just tales, were actually legends that were meant to inform us. So when I was feeling dizzy at the theater I was actually transitioning into a wolf to protect my community and keep blood-"

"Vampires like me away."

"You're not a bloodsucker, remember?"

"Then what am I exactly?"

"My better half," he replied.

* * *

**So what do you think, starting off well? Comment and tell me what you think. Thanx for reading!**


	2. If It Doesn't Kill Me

**I do not own anything besides the characters and storyline I created, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. I usually don't update so soon but since I got a story fav I decided otherwise. ****P.S. Reviews work as well lol.**

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**(Jacob's Eclipse)**

**If It Doesn't Kill Me**

**Jacob's POV**

"You think I freaked her out?" I asked as I leaned against Quil's 1998 Chevy pickup.

"What exactly did you say?"

"She's my better half."

"Ha, you sound like an old man."

"Shut up…So how's Claire?" I asked a Quil began to grit his teeth.

"She's fine…You think I'm a weirdo?" asked Quil.

"No, you can't control an imprint and who knows you two might be the best of friends, or her big brother. Don't worry yourself about it Quil."

"Thanks man and about Joss, you should just talk it out with her today."

"We'll see I don't want to smother her, you know?" I replied as the screeching school bell began to ring.

**Joss's POV**

I didn't quite know what it was but Emmett and I have this camaraderie like we knew each other from a past life or if we weren't in this one, some way or somehow we would always know each other.

Shoving him 10 feet, he came back blurring back tossing me over his shoulder.

"You should have taken me out. Pin me in a way that you could tear off my arm or you would have access to any other limb because a vampire can still comeback. So you would have to burn the limb, okay?"

"Okay, okay. Why are we doing this anyway?" I asked as he lowered me onto the ground.

"You know, its just things you need to know."

The shrug of his shoulder and the slight tilt of his head as he shrugged his shoulder let me onto one thing…He was lying.

"You're full of crap," I blurted.

"What, no."

"Emmett McCarty!"

"Okay, okay don't freak out, alright?" asked Emmett as he held out his arms.

"Alright tell me."

"Edward read an article that read _Death Toll on the Rise, Police Fear Gang Activity_…the article lists many deaths. It sounds like the work of newborns."

"Someone is biting humans? Its Victoria isn't it?"

"…Yeah we think so."

"How are you going to protect Bella?"

"Edward's taking her to Jacksonville, Florida while we try to find some newborns."

"I want in."

"No, no, no you're going to New York with your parents."

"You've talked to them?"

"Yup and you and Bella will be safe. Your still half-human and you'll be a target Joss. I just thought if you encounter a vamp that wants to kill you, you should know what to do."

"Huh, whatever," I muttered as I turned my back to him. I didn't notice until it was too late that Teddy Bear Emmett had crouched, a wide smile on his face, he lunged. Face first into the October leaves, I slyly turned over folding my legs back into my chest and my feet into Emmett's chest. And like a spring board I pushed my feet hard into his chest and watched as he flew backward. Hopping up I leaped onto Emmett, still in the air, wrapping an arm tightly around his neck.

"Who's your momma?" I asked as my feet gracefully hit the ground.

"…I don't know," laughed Emmett.

"Take him out Joss," encouraged Rosalie, appearing through the trees.

"Oh I plan to," I replied, right before Emmett wrapped his arms tightly around my stomach, my arm remaining tightly around his neck. I was countless feet in the air and Emmett was raising me like his trophy.

"Who's your daddy?" asked Emmett.

"I don't know," I replied laughingly. The sound of a vehicle began to crumple over leaves and rocks and then halt, I knew who it was. Edward and Bella appeared minutes later, Bella being lowered off of Edward's back. Her mouth dropped at the sight of me, running around, putting up an equal fight against Emmett. I hadn't quite gotten myself to tell her my little secret. Everything after that seemed to happen very quickly.

A rhythmic thud grew closer and then faded, Bella decided to watch Emmett and I and Rose and Edward engage in a playful fight of our own.

"Boys against girls!" yelled Rosalie as I slowly brought Emmett to his knees.

"You will need to breathe eventually," I reminded. Without another word I was on my back and Emmett was holding me by my legs.

"If you stopped talking trash for a minute…you'd remember Vamps don't have to breathe."

"Put her down!" growled the voice before I flipped onto my feet.

"Jake," I whispered as I arched an eyebrow.

"We were just playing man," said Emmett as he watched Jacob questioningly.

**Bella's POV**

_How did Joss turn into a vampire and not break the treaty? When did this happen? Is that why she was sick? And what is up with Jacob? Yes Emmett can overestimate his power but from what I remember Joss is the stronger one, at least for a year. _

"Jake," I heard myself say. But he didn't turn; he continued to stare in Emmett's direction.

"Jake, relax," said Joss, approaching Jake with her soft, somewhat melodic tone. Her fingers softly grazing his large arm, his trembles seemed to stop.

"I'm sorry," whispered Jacob, glancing down at Joss with innocent eyes.

_Did something happen between Joss and Jake?_

As I glanced in Edward's direction, his eyes had grown small, curious-like. I knew he was shuffling through their thoughts but why the face expression, the curious look?

A burst through the trees and four guys appeared dressed like Jake in jeans cut off into shorts, the brim of their boxer-briefs showing just above their jeans. It was Sam, Embry, Paul and…Quil? He was even larger than before and he'd grown, 6'4 in a half. He looked intimidating, his face expression hard and angered. Jake was still the tallest, 6'7, Sam the shortest 6'2, and Embry and Paul 6'3.

"You guys crossed the line," growled Paul.

"We didn't plan to do anything with the land except teach Joss to fight. You can have it back," said Emmett.

"That's not the point, we don't break the treaty you don't break the treaty."

"I apologize we did not know we crossed the line. We just got carried away."

"Yeah Paul we were just playing around," said Joss.

"Your new it's a warning for you but them…," trailed Paul as his body began to faintly tremble.

"Where leaving alright," snapped Emmett, turning away just as Paul tightly gripped his arm.

"No you're not getting away with this!" yelled Paul.

"Paul!" yelled Sam but it was too late. Emmett shoved Paul, sending him flying just as his body shook, his clothes exploding into pieces. His mouth trembling as he growled, the dark gray wolf lowered his body to ground as he slowly approached a crouched and hissing Emmett.

"Stop it!" yelled an unfamiliar voice. It was Carlisle, his voice unfamiliar in its high tone. His blonde hair was still neatly combed to the right and back. In a baby blue, cashmere sweater with a white dress shirt and a matching baby blue tie underneath. He was still clean, his gray trousers matching his leather Oxford dress shoes.

"Can you control your brothers?" asked Carlisle to Sam; his voice returning to its silky tone.

"Yes if you can control your…family."

"I can. Emmett, come here," said Carlisle, standing beside me and Edward.

His golden eyes focused on Paul, Emmett slowly retreated backwards towards Carlisle.

"Paul go and change and do not return until you are calm," ordered Sam, the alpha tone evident in his voice. Abruptly the gray wolf turned and the pack parted as Paul shot through them and disappeared. Joss glanced up at Jacob whom softly grazed her fingers with his, his eyes on us.

I suddenly felt Edward's cool fingers lace into mine. "I know this is not the time but I think we should go talk."

"About?" I whispered back.

"Seeing Renee, things are tense here and I know you miss your mother, you call her name sometimes in your sleep."

My neck nearly snapped as I turned to look up at Edward. "I do?"

"Yes love and you have a ticket. Remember the gift? I'll go with you if you like?"

"…Okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"We will keep to our line but Joss is an exception," said Carlisle interrupting my reverie.

"Yes we know," said Sam, a smile breaking through his tough façade.

"What's going on?" I whispered as Edward gently squeezed my hand.

"She can cross on both sides, we trust her," said Sam as Joss turned abruptly in another direction.

"I have to go," she said.

"I'll take you."

"No I'll be fine. Trust me I'll be home before you can blink."

I'd never seen the look Jacob gave Joss as she turned and Joss seemed to know exactly what the look meant when she turned around. "We will," she promised and his dark eyes lit up.

"Oh my god," I whispered and like he heard me for the first time, Jake turned to me, attempting to hide the raw emotion I saw on his face, in his eyes.

* * *

**Thanx for reading :)**


	3. Round 2 Sorta

**I do not own anything besides the characters and storyline I created, Stephenie Meyer does. No copyright infringement intended. **

**Also sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy but I hope you enjoy this chapter and I intend to update soon.**

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**(Jacob's Eclipse)**

**Round 2 (Sorta)**

**Jacob's POV**

I knew I was going to have to press harder and I knew what I would have to do, bluffing or not. It was Monday, five days after the incident in the forest, and Bella and her bloodsucker left to see Renee from what I overheard. As I tugged my black v-neck t-shirt over my head, Joss still hadn't kept her promise and if I did what I was contemplating everything would be solved.

"I'm leaving Dad!" I called as I walked by the kitchen.

"No food?" asked Billy bewildered.

"What can I eat on my way to my motorcycle?"

"Here's a pancake, eggs, sausage and some syrup," answered Billy; wrapping eggs and sausage into a pancake and pouring syrup in it.

"Thanks," I said before stuffing it in its entirety into my mouth. "Okay one more."

**Joss's POV**

"New York wasn't all that bad now was it?" asked Bryant as he skimmed a newspaper.

"It was okay," I said as I stuffed my calculus book into my shoulder bag.

"Well you and Shelley Anderssen got reacquainted," said Bryant.

"…Hmm," I mumbled, pulling my hair out of my burgundy leather jacket. I yanked up my bag and headed to my red Dodge Charger. "Bye Dad."

As I tossed my bag into the passenger seat, the sudden feeling of hurt and confusion smashed into me. "Hey Bella," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked.

"I just thought keeping my distance, I wouldn't hurt you. I was going to tell you in time."

"So what exactly are you?"

"A vampire hybrid of half-human and half-vampire, Bryant was the vampire and then he turned my mother into a vampire. Malinda didn't want to be without him," I answered frankly.

"Did you know?"

"No, I found out after my dad took me to our house in Port Angeles."

"Wow."

"Yeah…Oh Edward's here," I said, pointing to his smoke gray SUV Volvo.

"Oh alright see you at school?"

"Yeah see you there."

Faster than the human eye, I reversed, sped out of my driveway, shifted into drive and hit 80 mph on the street. Edward was far in my rearview but for Bella's sake as Forks high school came into my view.

I maneuvered into Bella's old spot and Edward parked across from me. As I enjoyed the tunes of my iPod through my stereo, I sensed a figure sauntering closer to my window.

"Hey."

"Emmett, what's up?"

"Come hang with us, come on."

"…Alright," I replied stuffing my iPod into my bag. Minutes later we were all laughing and leaning against Edward's Volvo when a roaring sound came closer, sounding out everything else around me; even Emmett beside me talking.

The black motorcycle began to purr to a stop in front of my charger and the driver, a tall, russet, athletic figure hopped off. An intimidating look plastered on his face as confused students stepped back sensing the intimidating vibe.

"He's starting to get on my nerves," said Emmett.

"Emmett," I sighed.

**Jacob's POV**

A blank slate, the pale bloodsucker glided over attempting not to alert Bella as he approached me.

"What do you want?" he asked lifelessly. A grin playing on my lips, I set my thoughts free.

"No I can't do that and worry her. Jacob you should know that would send Bella into a panic."

"You're trying to baby her and Bella has the right to know!"

"You're not just doing this for Bella. You're vying for her attention…That is not place."

"I'm not asking you to do that…Bella deserves to know and she deserves to know now!"

"You should have called."

"Sorry I don't have leeches on speed dial," I sneered.

"You could have called the Swans."

"We aren't chummy like that anymore. But you know that, isn't that what you wanted?"

"We can handle it…You know…your something else," said Josslynn, quietly sneaking up on me.

"I can say the same-"

"You're pushing!" snapped Josslynn.

"I wasn't pushing at first and you know it! I was patient but Joss…," I trailed.

"We'll talk to Bella," replied Joss.

"Josslynn, Jacob cares for you deeply. He just wants to spend some time with you. That is partly why he is here," said Edward; prying into my thoughts.

"Okay, okay…Is today after school fine?"

"Yeah," I replied quickly, ignoring Edward's stupid grin.

"Okay then."

"What's going on?" asked Bella, impatiently.

"Josslynn and I will explain but here is not the place."

"…Fine but you two better tell me, everything!"

"We will love," said Edward.

"Yeah," whispered Josslynn as a tall, slim, balding man began to approach us.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Cullen, Miss Bale, Miss Swan?" asked Mr. Greene.

"Yes," they answered simultaneously.

"Young man shouldn't you be on your way to class? You are a new student, aren't you?"

"No I don't think so," replied Jacob, laughingly.

"Then I think you should be going," replied Principal Greene.

**Bella's POV**

"Yes sir," laughed Jacob, a hint of bitterness noticeable in his tone. He still didn't quite get what he was looking for. As Mike, Tyler, Ben and Eric bet on who would win in a fight between Edward and Jacob, Jake saluted Mr. Greene and hopped onto his glistening motorcycle. His bitter smile evident on his face…he wasn't my Jake. And before I could bid a goodbye he took off, disappearing in mere seconds.

Joss lingering in near where Jake's bike stood turned gracefully on her heel speeding by me in blurs before she completely disappeared into school.

As time ticked on in Mr. Berty's English class, Joss was stone still and quiet, I didn't even catch her blink. I began to wonder what she was thinking because I couldn't read this Joss nor could I Jacob.

_So did Jacob imprint on Joss? Is that why Edward watched them so intently? _

Hurriedly scribbling onto the paper, I slid it over towards Edward (at my left).

Why were you looking at Jake and Joss so oddly in the forest?

Before I could even catch up to Mr. Berty on his frost poem, a slip of paper returned to me.

Jacob and Josslynn care for each other Bella, more than we know. I think you should ask your friends if you truly wish to know.

Scribbling as I huffed loud enough for him to hear me and laugh softly, I shoved the paper back over.

Fine, why did we really visit Renee?

Do you really wish to know?

Of course I do. I hate it when he plays coy.

Yes.

I'll take you home and Josslynn and I will explain. Trust me love, now is not the right time.

What was the point of me answering the last question?

Whatever

I love you too Bella.

_Now why do I feel guilty? _…He does have that effect on people. But as I gazed at his insane beauty, I swore I heard my name being called.

"-Miss Swan do you want to add anything?" asked Mr. Berty.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"I saw you writing but I highly doubt it was about this poem," said Mr. Berty as I glanced down and noticed notes written in my handwriting.

"I have taken notes," I finally said after eyes began to land on me.

"Alright Miss Swan I would like to see them after class."

"I have seen her take notes Mr. Berty," said Edward.

"No offense but-"

"I have as well," cut in Josslynn.

"I guess your covered then Miss Swan?" asked Berty before turning to the white board.

"Edward did you take my notes?" I asked.

"No love," replied Edward.

"Thanks Joss," I whispered to her (sitting in front of me). _My best friend is still there._

**Joss's POV**

"You have an ability, don't you?" asked Edward as I stood in the door of my car.

"If you know the answer, why ask?"

"That's just it. I don't know what your ability is."

"But that's not what you asked."

"Josslynn, you can tell me."

"People's emotions become my own or at least I can sense them and they become overwhelming. I'm attempting to block them out. So far it's going okay."

"That's incredible. Can you tell if people are lying?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"We should tell Carlisle, he'd-"

"Why don't we just start with telling Bella the truth and afterwards I'll try to see where my friendship with Jacob is."

"Yes of course, I'm sorry I rushed you."

"It's cool really. I'll see you at the Swan's."

"Yes I'll be right behind you."

As I peeled off, Edward kept his word and kept behind me. The ride only took some minutes before I parked into my drive and Edward parked in Bella's. We quietly sauntered into the home, parking it in the living room.

"Okay so what's going on?" asked Bella as we sat.

"Um love I took you to see your mother because…the recent murders in Port Angeles are the work of newborns."

"…Victoria," whispered Bella, her eyes worriedly shooting around.

"Relax Bella this will all be taken care of."

"Joss…-"

"I promise," I said in my most soothing tone.

"…O…Okay."

_We have to lure Victoria in._

Faintly Edward nodded as Bella gazed up at the ceiling as to say, "It's already being taken care of."

A plan had been set in motion as Edward convinced Bella to go put her things upstairs. This weekend would be the test and Bella would be safely tucked away, if things went right. But why wouldn't they?

As my red charger purred to a stop behind a dark blue SUV, his dark eyes lit up.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :)**


	4. Temple

**Okay, I know I have been gone for months and I apologize but I'm in college and trying to transfer and was pretty much swamped. So for those that are still out there reading my stories, I thank you and apologize. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. **

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**(Jacob's Eclipse)**

**Temple**

**Jacob's POV**

It was as if she walked on water the way she sauntered around the side of the muscle ridden vehicle. Her hands slid down into her back pockets showing her wifebeater tucked neatly into her smoke gray jeans that matched her smoke gray eyes. Her burgundy leather jacket flung open matching her burgundy hi-top shoes…_We are two completely different people but I will have it no other way. _For I know she was becoming my temple, my place of worship, my life, she is my soul mate and I will love her forever. _How could I tell her?_

"Hey," I choked out.

"Hey," she said in her soft, lullaby of a voice. "So what do you have planned?"

"Um, a walk on the beach and a bonfire later," I answered.

"Okay," she nodded as if trying to convince herself. "What are you working on?"

I knew exactly where she was hinting to as she walked further in the garage. "Nothing, some stuff."

"Covered with sheets, really? Come on you can trust me."

"Okay, okay there ATV's."

"Are they now?" she asked as she arched a brow. My insides tightened, fluttering a bit before I bit into my bottom lip fighting the smile that threatened to reveal me.

"Joss let's think about this, this is dangerous-"

"I'm not Bella and the worse that can happen won't actually hurt that much."

"I-"

"Please," she begged, approaching me as smooth as a feline.

"Okay," I hurriedly replied as the faint touch of her nail against my chest made every thought flee my mind. _I guess this is how it feels to have an imprint, no wonder Jared, Quil and Sam act whipped._

"You ready?" asked Joss, grabbing up a helmet and interrupting my reverie. A chuckle growing in my throat, I nodded as I grabbed a matching helmet.

She was always this adventurous; I liked it then as friends, someone to feed my hyper-activeness and I loved it now as whatever exactly we where at this time. As dirt flew under her wheel as we sped around the plain field meeting the forest, I couldn't fight the nostalgia of the last time I was here. Bella nearly split her head open trying to remember him. Grasping onto straws as I said but who cared now as Joss shot me happy smiles as she sped around me. I blinked just as her red ATV shot off in the direction of the forest. As I opened my eyes I saw only her red ATV parked slightly on a broken tree lying on the ground.

"Joss!" I shouted as I flung myself from my black ATV, yanking off my helmet. _I knew this was a bad idea. _

My mind couldn't keep time as I stared around, circling, attempting to pick up her scent but I couldn't as my mind continued to spin. A figure sprung from the trees.

"Ha!" she yelled, crouching over in laughter.

"That wasn't funny!" I roared as I approached her in a blind rage. Her bright smile began to dim until she looked truly sorry.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Bloodsuckers are out there that want to hurt anyone and everyone and you pull this!"

"I said I'm sorry," she whispered, her gray eyes growing misty.

"You scared the crap out of me," I whispered as her eyes gazed up at me.

**Joss's POV**

I'd never seen so much panic in someone's eyes before that wasn't a member of my family. _That was stupid Joss. _

"I'm sorry, I never should have yelled. Joss, I'm so, so sorry."

"It was my fault. I didn't think…"

I hadn't noticed he took off my helmet until his fingertips brushed away my hair, I never felt this close to him. It was a pull, that isn't even good enough to describe it. It was amazing, scary and thrilling…overwhelming, intense and perfect.

As if I'd done it before I wrapped my arms around his back, dropping my chin on his chest. He ran his smooth, yet callused fingers along my jaw as his smooth russet skin and black, short cut hair glistened in the sun.

"What is this…exactly?" I whispered.

"Do you really want to know?" he whispered in his gruff tone as his eyes bore into mine, his large hands now rubbing the sides of my arms.

"Hmm," I replied.

"…Our bond through my imprint on you. You're starting to feel the bond between us because you stopped fighting it. And I just want you to know I'll never hurt you Josslynn. Do you believe me?"

His eyes eager for my response, I smiled as did he when the scent that sung heavenly tunes to many halted only a few feet away. "Jake," I whispered, though he didn't seem to have caught on.

"Sorry," said Bella.

"Its okay," I replied as I slid my hands into my pockets.

"Do _they_ know you're here?" asked Jacob, half of his body facing my direction.

"Yes," she answered defensively.

"You're lying," I said as Jake looked down at me, taken aback.

"I can feel other people's emotions and I can tell if their lying."

"Oh," said Jacob.

"Wow," said Bella. "Kind of like Jasper."

"Yeah, yeah you should be getting back," said Jacob. "You know the risk or does she?"

"She knows."

"Okay you know the risk," said Jacob.

"And Alice is freaking out right about now because she can't see your life with Edward," I added.

"That's too bad because they can't expect me not to see my best friend."

"We have to play it safe Bella," said Jacob.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Bella as she approached us. "What you just don't care at all about me?"

"I'm going to go," I muttered.

"No don't. Bella were friends like you wanted and you've chosen now we'll see each other but it will not be the same. I would have hurt you anyway," said Jacob, taking my hand.

"Your right…If we would have been together…you probably would have imprinted on Joss."

"There is no probably."

We all continued to watch each other as our words sunk in. This could not be a triangle or rhombus for that matter. We let our hearts do the talking but of course we want more or in my case less (drama).

"Can someone take me to the Cullens?" asked Bella.

"Well that will be me," I said.

"Are you…coming back?" asked Jacob, avoiding me with his eyes. As I placed my index and thumb on his chin squeezing it. I donned a soothing smile as he attempted to do the same though his eyes were laced with concern, darting here and there.

"Yes," I answered.

"You better," he replied; smiling an impish smile. Soon I found my hand caressing his russet cheek, his hair, running my fingers through it…

"Okay I'll be back," I said as he just nodded.

I wanted Jacob to stay, not follow me or Bella because the tightening in my stomach was making it harder to breath as I walked away from him. It made no sense to feel this way since I just started feeling this way for him.

_Dang imprinting_.

"I've never seen you guys like that before," said Bella as I peeled off.

"That's never happened before," I replied.

"It seems like you guys have been together forever."

"Kinda like you and Edward."

"Yeah if only I could convince him not to be so black and white."

"Well he was born in the 1900's."

"Yeah," replied Bella, hopelessly. "I'm sorry."

"Um, for what?" I asked as I sped by a slew of trees.

"I and Jake grew really close some months ago and though I told him we were only going to be friends…I kinda lied. Sometimes I expect him to be there for me and its wrong I know, I just…"

"You're still attached. I know."

"From now on I'm going to accept the boundaries. Everything just happened so suddenly."

"Who are you telling? Well were here," I said; parking in front of the three story white, contemporary house.

"Oh, thank you Joss."

"You're welcome Bella."

* * *

**Thanx for reading!**


	5. My Life Would Have Sucked Without U

**Because I was so behind...Enjoy! Also ****I don't own anything except for the characters I created, SM does.**

**Heartbreak Warfare**

**(Jacob's Eclipse)**

**My Life would have sucked without you**

**Jacob's POV**

"I don't owe you anything!"

"I didn't say you did! Leah I…," said Sam as Leah stormed away.

"What's up?" I asked as I approached.

"Nothing," muttered Sam.

"Seriously you can tell me."

"I…I'm just trying to be there for her, you know?"

"I think when she sees you she only sees what you did to her. Not saying it was your fault. No one can control imprinting."

"But I can't just leave her alone were in the pack together."

"Yeah, all I can say is just let her be for awhile."

"I have to," replied Sam before solemnly trudging down the sidewalk. Sam looked like a lovesick puppy but that doesn't make sense for him to be in love with Emily and have these feelings for Leah, right?

_I can't handle this, at least not now._

"Jake! I've been calling you," said Seth as he burst out of the house.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Mom and I set up something to make Leah feel better."

"Okay?"

"You have to be there, it's going to be a little party tomorrow."

"What exactly is the surprise?" I asked.

"Kelly's parents said she's transferring back here from NYU to Seattle U or Western Washington U."

"What's she doing in New York anyway?"

"I think she wants to be a book editor."

"Its cool she's coming back Leah will definitely be happy to see her. You look pretty psyched yourself."

"I'm just happy for Leah," said Seth, fidgeting with his fingers.

"If you say so Sethy," I replied laughingly. I could see what everyone was saying of Seth. He did remind me a lot of me…shoot I still act all giddy just not around Bella. "So when is the party?"

"6, 6:30," said Seth. "And hey I am happy for Leah."

**Joss's POV**

"Camp," I repeated as I locked the car.

"Yeah, me and you camping this weekend," said Jacob.

"I'm not the camping kind of girl."

"Come on," he coaxed. "If you can take down an animal you can sleep in a tent."

"Let me think about it."

"Alright but on another topic, there's going to be a party tomorrow. To cheer up Leah it's at 6 or 6:30. Whaddya say?"

"To that I say yes."

"Oh but you don't want to camp, why?" asked Jacob as he led me away from my car.

"Me, you and a tent…," I lingered questioningly.

"I am a gentleman," replied Jacob with flickering eyes.

Jacob's POV

"I don't trust your eyes," she laughed.

"I'll never do anything you don't want me to do," I said softly as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I know it's just…new."

With an understanding nod I turned to the garage, leading her. "Didn't you notice I brought the ATV's in?"

"No but that was very nice of you, I would have helped you know? But since you put those away…What do you want to do?"

"Let's go for a walk."

**Leah's POV**

My nerves were beyond worked and everyone was acting weird. And on top of everything else, Sam was like a fly that was constantly buzzing in my face. What did he want? I can offer him nothing and I will not be second best. I would find someone, right?

As I threw on some jeans and a white blouse with some white thong sandals, I noticed the light on my cell as it flickered on and off. Eyeing it as the screen glowed, the number was one I could never forget. But why call now?

"I don't need this crap," I muttered as I dropped my cell on the dresser.

"Where are you going?" asked Seth.

"Out, buzz off."

The heat off the sun sticking to my skin as I stepped outside I took to the sidewalk. Not a cloud in the sky as I gazed up at the blue emptiness, I wasn't heading toward the beach because everyone would be there. No one ever thought to go elsewhere and I have no idea why.

As a breeze flew up my dress-like blouse an eerie feeling crept through me. Like my comfort zone had been penetrated like someone has been watching me. The feeling grew as I sprinted down the sidewalk of downtown La Push. Hurriedly I burst through a small crowd of teens gathered around neighboring restaurants and ran for the old fashioned theater. But the roar of the engine was nearing…

"Leah!"

Before I could reply I sped around and confronted…Quil? He was leaning out of the passenger window as he pulled along the curb in the narrow, busy street. "Couldn't you hear me?"

"…No," I whispered as he continued to frown. Before I knew it, he parked illegally and approached me laying his large hands on my arms, which I hadn't even noticed I had crossed and were shaking faintly. The heat of his touch flaming against my skin, his dark brown eyes continued to wonder over me, watching me carefully.

"Where were you going?" he asked as he withdrew a hand, impatiently pulling back his long black locks falling over his vision. Quil was the only remaining guy of the pack that still had long hair.

"I don't know. I just wanted to go for a walk."

"How about we see a movie and then take it from there?"

"Okay but you better be paying."

"Don't worry I am," he laughed. "Okay but first things first, help me find a parking spot before I get ticketed for disrupting traffic."

**Sam's POV**

"Sam?" asked Emily as I sunk deeper into the sofa.

"Yes babe?"

"What were you and Leah arguing about?" she asked. Every bone in my body froze and fear halted me from turning around and staring into Emily's innocent eyes.

"How do you know about that?" I asked.

"Embry called to talk to you so I walked out to go get you and I saw you two."

"Leah-"

"Look at me," demanded Emily. My chest heaving in and out as my mind blurred with answers, I rose from the couch.

"Leah and Seth have had it tough and I am trying to be there for them but…I don't know something happened where I feel I need to be there for Leah."

"Even if she doesn't want you there, even if it reminds her of the pain we unintentionally inflicted on her?"

"I know it doesn't make sense but it's just how I feel."

"Do you want to be with her?"

"No, no I-"

"Just want to make up for what happen?"

"Yes."

"You can't and trust me I've tried to be there for Leah but Leah wants to be alone."

"…What did Embry want?"

"Embry wants to call a pack meeting?"

"Why did he find out anything?"

"I don't know he just says it's important."

"Okay, I'll call him right away."

"Hmm," mumbled Emily.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," I said.

"We'll talk some more later."

My hand clamped around the black wall phone, it rung just as I lifted it off of the receiver. "Hello?"

"We need to talk now," said Embry.

"What's going on?"

"I need everyone together…I have a problem."

Jacob's POV

"I can get use to this," I said as her head dropped back onto my chest.

"Me too, it just seems so-"

"Natural," I interposed.

"Hmm," she replied as I ran my fingers along hers, sitting my chin on her head.

"You should just stay with me."

"I don't want to leave but its best we take things slow. I like it the way things are now."

As much as I want to disagree, Joss was right. Things were better at this pace, we already know each other and everything about each other but this is both our first relationship. But man it's hard to watch her go and it was great when she was here. Her presence just made me relax and made me dream about our future…

"Jake!" shouted Seth as his presence grew bigger as he grew closer.

"What's up?" I asked as he stopped some feet away from us.

"Embry, he said he needs our help. He called a meeting."

"Okay here we come," I said as Joss and I jumped up from our cozy spot in the sand.

"Um Jake I'll wait at your house," said Joss.

"Why would you do that?" I asked.

"Whatever Embry is going to say is personal. You guys are his brothers."

"Is Emily, Kim or Leah going to be there?" I asked, ignoring her.

"Yeah Leah is apart of the pack, the meetings at Sam and Emily's and Jared said he was at Kim's and on his way so…Yeah."

"You see?" I said, gazing down at Joss.

"…Okay," she sung in an If-you-say-so tone.

In large strides Joss, Seth and I made are way to Sam and Emily's. Within minutes Joss and I were seated on the couch, Jared and Kim across from us with Sam and Emily beside us. Seth was in Sam's gray recliner when Leah showed up, smiling and laughing with Quil in tow.

"Quil told me Embry called," Leah said to anyone as Quil brought her and himself a chair from the kitchen.

"Yeah um he said he's on his way now," whispered Sam. As minutes passed, Embry rushed in apologizing for being late before grabbing a chair in front of the TV in the living room.

"I'm glad you guys are all here because I just have to get something off of my chest."

"What's up?" asked Quil; leaning forward in his creaking, wooden seat.

"My mom she just had to get another job and I just started working at the Grove Groceries…and uh my mom won't admit it but I think she's really sick…I thought it was a cold but she kept coughing and got worse and worse…"

"Ah Em," said Leah.

"I need help convincing my mom to go see a doctor…-"

"We'll help," cut in Sam.

"But that's not all…I need help finding my father."

Almost immediately Quil fell back into his chair, Sam gazed lifelessly at Emily and my body tensed up, the shakes rattling my bones. I felt her fingers as they grasped my hand but I couldn't see anything but the possibility that my father may have cheated on my mother…and Embry may be my brother.


End file.
